Michael Jackson
Michael Jackson Michael Joseph Jackson (* 29. August 1958 in Gary, Indiana; † 25. Juni 2009 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) war ein US-amerikanischer Sänger, Komponist, Tänzer und Entertainer. Mit weltweit etwa 750 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern war Jackson einer der kommerziell erfolgreichsten Musiker in der Geschichte der Popmusik und wird King of Pop genannt. Zudem war er für seine karitativen Aktivitäten bekannt. So ist er im Guiness Buch als der Pop Star, der an die meisten Organisationen gespendet hatte, aufgeführt. Jackson wurde bereits als Kind Teil der in den 1970er-Jahren populären Band The Jackson Five. Als Solokünstler veröffentlichte er 1982 mit Thriller das bis heute weltweit meistverkaufte Album. Ebenfalls weltweiten Erfolg hatte er mit den Alben Off the Wall (1979), Bad (1987), Dangerous (1991), HIStory (1995), Blood on the Dance Floor (1997) und Invincible (2001). Leben Familie Michael Jackson kam als achtes von insgesamt zehn Kindern in Gary (Indiana) zur Welt. Sein Vater Joseph Jackson (* 1929) war Kranführer, die Mutter Katherine Jackson (* 1930) war Verkäuferin. Michaels Geschwister sind: Rebbie (* 1950), Jackie (* 1951), Tito (* 1953), Jermaine (* 1954), La Toya (* 1956), Marlon (* 1957), Brandon (*/† 1957; Zwillingsbruder von Marlon, der wenige Stunden nach der Geburt starb), Randy (* 1961), Janet (* 1966) sowie Joh’Vonnie Jackson (* 1974; eine uneheliche Halbschwester väterlicherseits, die bei ihrer Mutter aufwuchs). Der Vater Joseph Jackson sorgte von frühester Kindheit an für die musikalische Förderung seiner sechs Söhne und drei Töchter. Er trieb sie immer wieder zu Höchstleistungen bei verschiedenen Talentwettbewerben an und gründete schließlich 1964 das Trio The Jackson Brothers. Diese Band wurde 1966 in The Jackson Five umbenannt und bestand seitdem aus den fünf Brüdern Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, Marlon und Michael Jackson, wobei Michael der Hauptsänger war. Von den Jackson-Geschwistern waren nach Auflösung der Gruppe The Jackson Five nur noch Michael und seine Schwester Janet Jackson dauerhaft erfolgreich. Zeitweise konnten auch La Toya und Jermaine Jackson Chart-Erfolge als Solokünstler verbuchen. Die Söhne von Bruder Tito und Neffen von Michael Jackson, Tariano Adaryll Jackson II, Taryll und Tito Joe Jackson, waren als Band 3T kurzzeitig erfolgreich. Michael Jackson war zweimal verheiratet, das erste Mal von 1994 bis Dezember 1995 mit der Sängerin Lisa Marie Presley, der Tochter von Elvis Presley. In zweiter Ehe war Michael Jackson von 1996 bis 1999 mit Deborah Jeanne Rowe verheiratet. Aus dieser Ehe gingen mit dem Sohn Prince Michael Jackson Jr. (* 1997) und der Tochter Paris Michael Katherine Patricia Jackson (* 1998) zwei Kinder hervor. Sein drittes Kind, der Sohn Prince Michael Jackson II, kam 2002 auf die Welt und wird mit Spitznamen Blanket genannt. Die Mutter von Blanket ist bis heute nicht bekannt. Michael Jackson hatte das alleinige Sorgerecht für alle drei Kinder, welches nach seinem Tod auf seine Mutter Katherine Jackson überging. Soziale Aktivitäten Michael Jackson hat erhebliche Mittel in wohltätige Zwecke investiert. Unter anderem gründete er die Stiftung „Heal the World“. Für sein vielfältiges Engagement im sozialen Bereich erhielt er 2002 den Bambi für sein Lebenswerk. Die Einnahmen aus seiner „Dangerous“-Welttournee spendete er nach eigenen Angaben komplett wohltätigen Zwecken. „Heal the World“ wurde im Jahr 2002 als Stiftung (Sitz war im Bundesstaat Kalifornien) gelöscht, da sie keine Steuererklärungen und Nachweise karitativer Tätigkeit mehr ablieferte. Im Oktober und November 2005 arbeitete Jackson laut eigener Aussage mit vielen namhaften Künstlern in London und Los Angeles an einer Charity-Single für die Opfer des Hurrikans Katrina in New Orleans, die jedoch nie veröffentlicht wurde. Insgesamt spendete Michael Jackson über 300 Millionen Dollar für wohltätige Zwecke. Einige Quellen gehen von noch höheren Beträgen aus. Gesundheit und Operationen Gegen Ende der 1970er- oder Anfang der 1980er-Jahre unterzog sich Michael Jackson der ersten kosmetischen Operation, der weitere Operationen folgten, vor allem an der Nase. Jackson selbst erklärte 1993 in einem Interview mit Oprah Winfrey, sich zwei Eingriffen an der Nase und einem Eingriff am Kinn unterzogen zu haben. Jackson gab an, dass er aus medizinischen Gründen gezwungen gewesen sei, zusätzliche Eingriffe am Kopf vornehmen zu lassen. Bei einem Unfall mit Feuerwerkseffekten beim Dreh eines Pepsi-Werbespots hatte er 1984 schwere Verbrennungen am Kopf erlitten. Bei den Untersuchungen nach seinem Tod wurde eine kahle Stelle am Kopf als Folge dieser Verbrennungen entdeckt, die er seitdem mit einer Perücke verdeckte. Zu den Vermutungen in den Medien, er habe sich die Haut aufhellen lassen, erklärte Jackson in einem Fernsehinterview, die Veränderung seiner Hautfarbe sei auf die Hautkrankheit Vitiligo zurückzuführen. Jackson wurde von seinem langjährigen Hautarzt Arnold Klein mehr als 25 Jahre wegen Akne und Lupus erythematodes (Schmetterlingsflechte) behandelt. Nach seinem Tod fand die Polizei von Los Angeles in seinem Anwesen große Mengen an Medikamenten, darunter das Narkosemittel Propofol, sowie Rezepte, die nicht auf ihn, sondern auf eines seiner Pseudonyme ausgestellt wurden. Dies führte zu Durchsuchungen bei mindestens drei Ärzten, die dem Popstar Medikamente verschrieben haben sollen. Laut seiner Ernährungsberaterin Cherilyn Lee litt Jackson unter schwerer Schlaflosigkeit. Bei der Obduktion wurden Tabletten im Magen gefunden. Tod Am 25. Juni 2009 um 14:26 Uhr Ortszeit (23:26 Uhr MESZ) wurde Michael Jackson im Alter von 50 Jahren im Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center in Los Angeles für tot erklärt. Der Gerichtsmediziner von Los Angeles hat am 28. August 2009 den Tod von Michael Jackson offiziell als Tötungsdelikt bezeichnet. Todesursache war eine akute Vergiftung durch das Narkotikum Propofol. Zuvor wurden die Benzodiazepine Diazepam, Midazolam und Lorazepam verabreicht. Laut der amerikanischen Tageszeitung Los Angeles Times habe Jacksons Privatarzt Conrad Murray dem unter Schlaflosigkeit leidenden Künstler über viele Wochen hinweg das starke Betäubungsmittel verabreicht. Obwohl Murray die Dosis kurz vor Jacksons Tod reduziert und ihm außerdem weniger starke Schlafmittel verabreicht haben soll, hätte Jackson wiederholt um das Narkosemittel gebeten und am Ende eine geringere Dosis erhalten. Trauerfeiern Am 7. Juli 2009 10:00 Uhr Ortszeit (19:00 Uhr MESZ) fand eine offizielle, von zahlreichen Fernsehsendern auf der ganzen Welt übertragene Trauerfeier im Staples Center in Los Angeles im Beisein von etwa 17.500 Fans, 2.000 Journalisten und 500 Prominenten statt. Der vergoldete Sarg Jacksons wurde vor der Bühne aufgebahrt, während Jacksons Geschwister, ein Gospelchor und weitere Personen mit Redebeiträgen und musikalischen Darbietungen des verstorbenen Künstlers gedachten. Mit Einzelbeiträgen traten hierbei namentlich hervor: Pastor Lucious Smith, Mariah Carey und Trey Lorenz, Queen Latifah, Lionel Richie, Berry Gordy (Motown), Stevie Wonder, die Basketballspieler Kobe Bryant und Magic Johnson, Jennifer Hudson, der Prediger und Freund der Familie Al Sharpton, John Mayer, Brooke Shields (Ex-Freundin Jacksons in den 1980er-Jahren), Martin Luther King III und seine Schwester Bernice (Kinder von Martin Luther King), Sheila Jackson Lee (US-Kongressabgeordnete), Usher, Smokey Robinson, Kenny Ortega und der 12-jährige Shaheen Jafargholi mit Jacksons Titel Who’s Lovin’ You, mit dem er bereits im Finale von Britain’s Got Talent aufgetreten war. Er sollte bei Jacksons geplanter Tour mit Gastauftritten teilnehmen. Als letzte Rednerin trat Jacksons 11-jährige Tochter Paris auf, die den Trauergästen unter Tränen erklärte, ihr „Daddy“ sei der beste Vater gewesen, den man sich vorstellen könne. Zwei Stunden vorher nahmen die Familie und enge Freunde auf dem Forest Lawn Friedhof in den Hollywood Hills von ihm Abschied. Insgesamt wurde die Trauerfeier von etwa einer Milliarde Menschen live im Fernsehen verfolgt. In Deutschland sahen 20 Millionen Menschen zu. Am 10. Juli 2009 nahmen rund 6.000 Menschen an einer Trauerfeier in Michael Jacksons Geburtsort teil. Zu den prominenten Gästen zählten Jacksons Vater Joe sowie Bürgerrechtler Jesse Jackson. Am 3. September 2009 wurde Jackson auf dem Forest Lawn Memorial Park in Glendale (Kalifornien) um 21:43 Uhr Ortszeit (6:43 Uhr MESZ) beigesetzt. Neben der Familie waren etwa 100 Trauergäste bei der Bestattung anwesend. Am 26. September 2009 sollte in Wien vor dem Schloss Schönbrunn ein von Michaels Bruder Jermaine veranstaltetes Tribute-Konzert stattfinden. Am 11. September 2009 wurde dieses jedoch aus Mangel an auftretenden Künstlern abgesagt und soll im Juni 2010 in London über die Bühne gehen. Zuvor hatte die Stadt Wien ihre angekündigte finanzielle Unterstützung von 600.000 Euro zurückgezogen. Nachlass Michael Jackson hat ein auf den 7. Juli 2002 datiertes Testament hinterlassen. John Branca und John McClain sind Vollstrecker des Testaments und Treuhänder eines Fonds. Katherine Jackson ist als Vormund der Kinder ernannt. Al Malnik, mit dem Jackson seit 2002 befreundet war, konnte als führender Geldverleiher in Miami die damalige Finanzierungslücke schließen und lieh Jackson insgesamt drei Mio. US-Dollar. Malnik wurde Berater von Jackson und hatte sich u.a. 2004 um einen Aufschub bei der Rückzahlung der von Jackson aufgenommenen Millionenkredite bemüht.Nach dem Tod von Jackson 2009 gab Malnik zahlreiche Interviews, unter anderem in der „Today Show“ von NBC, CBS (CBS4) und der Palm Beach Post und offerierte den Medien private Videos von Jackson mit seinen Kindern. Desweiteren äußerte er sich zu dessen schwieriger Vermögenslage, da neben ungeklärten Anteilsansprüchen ehemaliger Geschäftspartner auch Debbie Rowe, die leibliche Mutter der beiden ältesten Jackson-Kinder, einen Anspruch auf das alleinige Sorgerecht der Kinder beantragen könnte.Malnik behauptete, Jackson habe ihn 2003 als Nachlassverwalter eingesetzt. Außerdem sei er der Patenonkel von Blanket Jackson, dem jüngstem Sohn, der von einer bislang unbekannten Leihmutter ausgetragen wurde. Malnik habe sich schriftlich verpflichtet, für sein Patenkind zu sorgen, falls dem Sänger etwas zustoßen sollte. Malnik hat nach dem Tod von Jackson bestritten, der leibliche Vater seines Patenkindes zu sein. Der Reporter Bob Norman berichtete, dass zum Schluss die Freundschaft von Jackson und Malnik auseinander gebrochen sein soll, da Jackson davon ausging, dass Malnik am Versuch beteiligt war, ihm die Rechte an den Beatles-Songs abzunehmen. Die Miami New Times bezeichnete Malnik als einen der zahllosen „falschen Freunde“ und „zwielichtigen Opportunisten“ („shady opportunist“) von Michael Jackson. Solokarriere Die 1970er-Jahre Nach Welterfolgen mit den Jackson Five startete Michael Jackson 1971 im Alter von 13 Jahren seine Solokarriere. Er blieb weiterhin Mitglied der Jackson Five, mit denen er bis 1984 regelmäßig weitere Alben veröffentlichte und auf Tournee ging. Jacksons erste Single war Got to Be There/Maria, die Platz 4 der amerikanischen und Platz 5 der britischen Charts erreichte. Sein Musikstil war damals noch klassischer R&B. Mit der zweiten Single, dem Remake von Bobby Days Rockin’ Robin, erreichte Jackson 1972 Platz 2 der US-Charts. 1971/1972 folgte das erste Solo-Album Got to Be There, das Platz 3 der US-Charts erreichte. Die Single Ben/You Can Cry on My Shoulder wurde Jacksons erster Nummer-1-Hit als Solokünstler. 1972 wurde der Song mit dem Golden Globe Award als bester Film-Song ausgezeichnet, 1973 erhielt er eine Oscar-Nominierung. Auch das zweite Solo-Album Ben war 1972/1973 sehr erfolgreich. Das dritte Solo-Album Music & Me erschien 1973, das vierte Forever, Michael 1975. Beide verkauften sich eher mäßig. Michael Jackson konzentrierte sich in der zweiten Hälfte der 1970er-Jahre auf die Jackson Five, die 1976 von Motown Records zu Epic Records (heute Sony) gewechselt waren. 1977 trat Jackson in Glasgow anlässlich des 25-jährigen Kronjubiläums Elisabeth II. auf, die er auch persönlich traf. Im selben Jahr übernahm Jackson eine Rolle im Film The Wiz – Das zauberhafte Land, einer Musical-Fassung des Zauberers von Oz, wo er neben Diana Ross und anderen ausschließlich afroamerikanischen Künstlern auftrat. Bei den Dreharbeiten zu The Wiz lernte Jackson den Produzenten Quincy Jones kennen. Mit ihm produzierte er sein fünftes Soloalbum Off the Wall, das 1979 erschien und sehr erfolgreich wurde. Neben dem gewohnten R&B tauchten erstmals Lieder im Disco-Stil auf, wie die erste Single-Auskopplung Don’t Stop ’til You Get Enough. Jacksons Stimmlage war so hoch wie nie zuvor. Off the Wall wurde 1979 mit den zwei Nummer-1-Hits Don’t Stop ’til You Get Enough und Rock with You und zwei weiteren Top-Ten-Hits in den USA, She’s out of My Life und Off the Wall, ein phänomenaler Erfolg. Insgesamt wurden von Off the Wall bis heute weltweit etwa 20 Millionen Einheiten verkauft. Die 1980er-Jahre Am 30. November 1982 erschien das erneut von Quincy Jones produzierte Album Thriller, das heute mit 109 Millionen Tonträgern das meistverkaufte Album der Welt ist. 1983 führte es monatelang nahezu alle Charts an. Jackson wurde mit diesem außergewöhnlichen Erfolg zum Welt- und Medienstar. Insgesamt wurden sieben Singles aus dem Album ausgekoppelt: The Girl Is Mine, Billie Jean, Beat It, Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’, Human Nature, P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) und Thriller. Alle schafften es in die Top-Ten der US-Charts, drei Singles auf Platz 1. Die Singles wurden von aufwändigen Videoproduktionen begleitet. Das 18 Minuten lange Musikvideo zum Song Thriller, unter der Regie von John Landis, wurde weltweit erfolgreich. Im Album Thriller entfernte sich Michael Jackson deutlich vom Rhythm and Blues und wandte sich der Popmusik zu.Markenzeichen Jacksons wurden ein weißer Glitzerhandschuh, der Griff in den Schritt, weiße Socken, sein schwarzer Hut und der sogenannte Moonwalk, ein Tanz, der auf den Pantomimen von Jean-Louis Barrault und Marcel Marceau basiert. Diesen Tanz präsentierte Michael Jackson erstmals am 25. März 1983 bei einer Performance von Billie Jean im Rahmen der Feierlichkeiten zum 25-jährigen Bestehen der Plattenfirma Motown (Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever). Anfang 1984 erreichte Michael Jackson eine Rekord-Nominierung von zwölf Grammy Awards und gewann davon acht für Thriller. Im Mai 1984 wurde Jackson von Präsident Ronald Reagan im Weißen Haus empfangen. Von Juli bis Dezember 1984 unternahm Jackson nochmals eine Tour mit seinen Brüdern, die Victory Tour durch die USA. Im selben Jahr wurde Michael Jackson mit einem Stern auf dem Walk of Fame in Hollywood ausgezeichnet. Im Jahr 1985 war USA for Africa Jacksons einziges musikalisches Projekt. Das Lied We Are the World wurde mit Unterstützung von Lionel Richie binnen zwei Stunden geschrieben und mit vielen anderen Stars aufgenommen, unter anderem Diana Ross, Stevie Wonder und Bruce Springsteen. Im selben Jahr erwarb Michael Jackson für 47,5 Millionen US-Dollar die Rechte aller Songs der Beatles, was zum jähen Ende der Freundschaft zwischen Jackson und Ex-Beatle Paul McCartney führte. 1986 begann Jacksons Zusammenarbeit mit dem Disney-Konzern. Unter der Regie von Francis Ford Coppola entstand der ca. 17 Minuten lange 3D-Film Captain EO, der nur in Disney-Parks aufgeführt wurde. Zum ersten Mal waren hier die Songs Another Part of Me und We Are Here to Change the World zu hören. Am 31. August 1987 erschien das Album Bad. Sofort nach seiner Veröffentlichung wurde es zu einem Bestseller und wurde in 25 Ländern die Nummer 1 der Charts. Das Video zum Titelsong Bad dauert in seiner Originallänge etwa 18 Minuten, in einer Nebenrolle taucht der junge Wesley Snipes auf, Regie führte Martin Scorsese. Für Furore sorgte auch der Clip zu Smooth Criminal, in dem Jackson seine Anti-Gravity Illusion zeigte, eine Tanzpose die er durch einen patentierten technischen Trick umsetzen konnte. Bad beinhaltete fünf amerikanische Nummer-1-Hits: I Just Can’t Stop Loving You, Bad, The Way You Make Me Feel, Man in the Mirror und Dirty Diana. Insgesamt wurden bis Mitte des Jahres 1989 neun Singles ausgekoppelt. Mit über 32 Millionen verkauften Exemplaren war Bad einige Zeit das zweitbestverkaufte Album der Welt. Kaum zwei Wochen nach Erscheinen des Bad-Albums ging der 29-jährige Michael Jackson erstmals solo auf Welttournee. Die Premiere der Bad World Tour war am 12. September 1987 in Tokio. Das Wembley-Stadion in London war während der Tour sieben Mal ausverkauft mit je 72.000 Zuschauern. Auf dem Platz der Republik in West-Berlin gab es ein Open Air-Konzert am 19. Juni 1988. Im Januar 1989 ging die Bad-Welttournee nach mehr als 120 Konzerten auf vier Kontinenten in Los Angeles zu Ende. Im Jahr 1988 erschien sein Film Moonwalker, in dem er die Hauptrolle spielte und Stars wie Joe Pesci, Elizabeth Taylor oder Sean Lennon, der Sohn von John Lennon, mitwirkten. Insgesamt wurde der Film an den Kinokassen ein durchschnittlicher Erfolg, was sich aber bei den Fans mit der Zeit zum Kult entwickelte, besonders nach seinem Tod. Im Herbst 1988 erschien die von Ghostwritern verfasste Michael-Jackson-Biographie Moonwalk, die ein Bestseller wurde. Im selben Jahr kaufte Jackson im Santa Ynez Valley in Kalifornien ein 11 km² großes Areal, auf dem er die Neverland-Ranch errichtete. Der Kaufpreis betrug rund 17 Millionen US-Dollar. Liz Taylor prägte Jacksons bekannten Spitznamen, als sie ihn in einer Laudatio bei den Soul Train Music Awards 1989 als den wahren „King of Pop, Rock and Soul“ bezeichnete. Im Februar 1989 gewann Jackson einen Grammy für das Musikvideo Smooth Criminal. Die 1990er-Jahre Der amerikanische Präsident George Bush zeichnete Michael Jackson 1990 in Washington als „Entertainer des Jahrzehnts“ aus und empfing ihn im Weißen Haus. Für sein nächstes Album trennte sich Michael Jackson von seinem Produzenten Quincy Jones, es begann die langjährige Zusammenarbeit mit dem damals wenig bekannten Teddy Riley. Epic Records wurde vom Konzern-Riesen Sony aufgekauft, fortan wurden Jacksons Produktionen von Sony Music vertrieben. Gleichzeitig schloss Jackson mit Sony einen 65-Millionen-Dollar-Vertrag für Alben, Filme und Auftritte für einen 15-Jahres-Zeitraum ab. Bereits 1989 begannen die Aufnahmen für das Album Dangerous. Mit der ersten Single Black or White stand Jackson sieben Wochen auf Platz 1 der US-Charts, auch weltweit schlug der Titel in den Hitparaden ein. Weiterhin löste Black or White mit fünf Millionen Dollar Produktionskosten Madonnas Express Yourself als damals teuersten Videoclip ab. In den neuen Jackson-Videos hatten auch andere Prominente Gastauftritte: Macaulay Culkin und Tyra Banks in Black or White, Iman, Eddie Murphy, Magic Johnson in Remember the Time, Naomi Campbell in In the Closet, Michael Jordan in Jam und der Gitarrist Slash in Give In to Me. Auch das Album Dangerous, welches im November 1991 veröffentlicht wurde, war ein finanzieller Erfolg. Binnen Wochen verkaufte sich das Album zehn Millionen Mal und 1992 wurde es zum meistverkauften Album des Jahres und als bisher schnellstverkaufte Platte ausgezeichnet. In Dangerous kamen erstmals Lieder im Stil des New Jack Swings vor, einer Mischung aus R&B und Hip-Hop. Bekannte Singleauskopplungen in diesem Stil waren Remember the Time und In the Closet. Auch Dangerous wurde mit einer aufwändigen Konzerttour beworben. Start der Dangerous World Tour war am 27. Juni 1992 in München; 72.000 Zuschauer kamen ins Olympia-Stadion. Das europäische Abschlusskonzert, am 1. Oktober 1992 in Bukarest, wurde in 61 Ländern im Fernsehen und im Radio übertragen. Zu Weihnachten 1992 erschien weltweit die Single Heal the World. In den USA erreichte sie jedoch nur Platz 27. Heal the World war auch der Name von Michael Jacksons Stiftung mit dem Ziel, notleidende Kinder zu unterstützen. Mitte der 90er-Jahre wurden Jacksons Auftritte in der Öffentlichkeit zunehmend skurriler. Im Februar 1993 gab Jackson Oprah Winfrey ein vielbeachtetes Fernsehinterview, in dem er zum ersten Mal bekannt gab, an der Hautkrankheit Vitiligo zu leiden, wodurch sich das deutliche Aufhellen seiner Haut erkläre. Es folgten Auftritte beim Super Bowl und den American Music Awards. Bei den Grammy Awards wurde er als „Lebende Legende“ (Living Legend Award) ausgezeichnet. In Monte Carlo gewann er mehrere World Music Awards. Die Dangerous-Promotion wurde im Frühjahr 1993 mit einer weiteren Singleveröffentlichung – Give In to Me – fortgesetzt. Der dazugehörige Clip war bereits 1992 in München, wenige Tage vor der Tour-Weltpremiere, abgedreht worden. Give In to Me erreichte die Top-Ten in mehreren Ländern, auch in Deutschland und England, kam jedoch nicht ganz an den Erfolg von Dirty Diana im Jahre 1988 heran. In den USA wurde Give In to Me als Single nicht veröffentlicht, stattdessen jedoch der Song Who Is It, der Platz 14 in den US-Billboard-Charts erreichte. Im August 1993, nahezu zeitgleich mit dem Aufkommen der ersten Anschuldigungen wegen sexueller Belästigung von einem Minderjährigen gegen Jackson, wurde in Asien die Dangerous-Welttournee fortgesetzt. Aufgrund seiner sich verschlechternden körperlichen und seelischen Verfassung wurde die Show stark verkürzt. Die Tanzeinlagen Jacksons wurden deutlich sanfter. Nach dem Mexiko-Konzert vom 11. November 1993 wurde die Tour vorzeitig abgebrochen. Ohnehin wurden bereits vorher zahlreiche Konzerte verschoben und abgesagt. Den vorzeitigen Tourneeabbruch nahm Hauptsponsor Pepsi, der alle seine Tourneen seit 1984 sponserte, zum Anlass, den Vertrag mit Jackson sofort aufzulösen und die Zusammenarbeit zu beenden. Gerüchten zufolge litt Jackson zu dieser Zeit unter Exsikkose („dehydration“). Pepsi-Konkurrent Coca-Cola schaltete währenddessen hämische Anzeigen mit dem Slogan: „Dehydrated? There’s always Coke“. Im Sommer 1993 wurde Will You Be There als Single ausgekoppelt und erreichte mit Platz 7 in den USA nach vielen Monaten wieder die Top-Ten der Billboard-Charts. Der Song lief auch weltweit recht gut, trotz katastrophaler Presse für Jackson. Die letzte Single von Dangerous kam Ende 1993 auf den Markt, zwei Jahre nach der Veröffentlichung des Albums. Gone Too Soon kam in den USA gar nicht als Single heraus und lief in Europa sehr mäßig. Das Cover der Single zeigt in einer unscharfen Aufnahme Michael Jackson und AIDS-Opfer Ryan White, einen kleinen Jungen. Aufgrund der aktuellen Vorwürfe von sexueller Belästigung eines Minderjährigen wurde dieses Cover jedoch als eher missverständlich aufgenommen. Auch der dazugehörige Videoclip besteht ausschließlich aus Video- und Bildmaterial mit Ryan White, in einigen Sequenzen zusammen mit Michael Jackson. Letztendlich verkaufte Dangerous weltweit bis heute etwa 30 Millionen Einheiten. Im Mai 1994 heiratete Jackson überraschend Lisa Marie, die Tochter von Elvis Presley. Bei den MTV-Awards im September 1994 trat er mit seiner Ehefrau auf die Bühne. Dort küsste sich das Paar zum ersten Mal in der Öffentlichkeit. Die Ehe dauerte etwa zwei Jahre und blieb kinderlos.Im Juni 1995 erschien das Doppel-Album HIStory – Past, Present and Future Book I. Schnell nach seiner Veröffentlichung erreichte es weltweit Platz 1, auf dem es sich eine Weile hielt. Es beinhaltet 15 digital remasterte Hits und 15 neue Songs, darunter die Singles Scream, You Are Not Alone, Earth Song, They Don’t Care About Us, Stranger in Moscow und HIStory. Noch nie wurde ein Musikalbum derartig aufwändig beworben wie dieses. Im Rahmen einer 40 Millionen Dollar teuren Werbekampagne wurden in vielen großen Städten wie London, Paris oder Berlin neun Meter hohe Michael-Jackson-Statuen aufgestellt, was Jackson immer mehr Vorwürfe von Realitätsverlust und Größenwahn einbrachte. Die HIStory-Werbekampagne wurde durch einen ebenfalls teuren „Teaser“ eingeläutet, den Jackson unter enormem Aufwand im Sommer 1994 in Budapest drehte, in dem eine über 30 Meter große Statue Jacksons enthüllt wird. Zur ersten Single Scream drehte er mit sieben Millionen Dollar Produktionskosten den bis heute teuersten Videoclip und löste damit den eigenen früheren Rekord mit Black Or White ab. Zum ersten Mal fungierte Schwester Janet Jackson als Duett-Partnerin. Insgesamt erfüllte Scream nach zunächst bemerkenswertem Direkteinstieg auf Platz 5 in den US-Charts die hochgesteckten Erwartungen in den Charts nicht, erreichte dennoch Platz 1 in mehreren europäischen Ländern. Die zweite Single You Are Not Alone stieg direkt auf Platz 1 in den US-Charts ein, was es noch nie gegeben hatte. Sie war aber auch der letzte Nummer-1-Hit Jacksons in den USA. Mit der dritten Single, dem Earth Song, erreichte Jackson Ende 1995 zum ersten Mal in seiner Karriere Platz 1 der deutschen Single-Charts. Diesen hielt er für sechs Wochen. Zuvor trat Jackson in Wetten, dass..? auf, was der Sendung die höchsten Einschaltquoten in den 1990er-Jahren einbrachte. Im Frühjahr 1996 erschien als vierte Single They Don’t Care About Us. Bereits bei Erscheinen von HIStory brachen Kontroversen aus, angestoßen von jüdischen Organisationen, die sich über die in dem Song verwendeten Zeilen „jew me“ sowie „kike me“ entrüsteten. Begleitet wurde They Don’t Care About Us gleich von zwei verschiedenen Clips, der gängigen „Brasilien-“ sowie der selten ausgestrahlten „Gefängnis-Version“. Letztere beinhaltete zahlreiche brutale Szenen damals aktueller Ereignisse. They Don’t Care About Us war für mehrere Wochen auf Platz 1 in Deutschland, erreichte in den USA jedoch nur Platz 30. Im Herbst 1996 wurde der Titel Stranger in Moscow ausgekoppelt. Wie zuvor schon bei Earth Song wurde jedoch erneut ein Bogen um die USA gemacht und die Single dort zunächst nicht veröffentlicht. Die autobiographische Midtempo-Ballade konnte jedoch nicht an die Erfolge der Vorgänger-Singles anknüpfen, auch wenn Kritiker und Fans diesen Song als eines seiner besten Stücke bezeichneten. Erst Mitte 1997 entschied man sich, Stranger in Moscow doch noch in den USA herauszubringen, wo die Single jedoch mit Platz 91 in den Charts floppte und damit dort jegliche Werbung sowohl von HIStory als auch von Blood on the Dance Floor – HIStory in the Mix endgültig abgebrochen wurde. Wie sich bereits bei Dangerous bemerkbar machte, hatte Jackson große Probleme, in den USA an seine Erfolge in den 1980ern anzuknüpfen. Auch die HIStory World Tour 1996/97 war eine aufwändig produzierte Show. Auftakt war am 7. September 1996 in Prag. 150.000 Fans kamen zu dem Konzert, das damit Jacksons größtes war. Bis zum Januar 1997 trat Jackson in Ungarn, Polen, Spanien, den Niederlanden, Indien, Südkorea und in Japan auf. Sehr negativ fiel der fast durchgehende Einsatz von Playback auf. Selbst für Balladen wie You Are Not Alone oder Heal the World wurde hauptsächlich Playback eingesetzt. Erstmals seit neun Jahren war Michael Jackson auch wieder in den USA, auf Hawaii, zu sehen. Im November 1996, während der Tournee, heiratete Jackson die Krankenschwester Debbie Rowe in Sydney – von Lisa Marie Presley war Jackson im Januar 1996 geschieden worden – und wurde kurz darauf zum ersten Mal Vater. Im Februar 1997 kam Michael Joseph Jackson jr., genannt „Prince Michael“, auf die Welt. Im Mai 1997 erschien Blood on the Dance Floor – HIStory in the Mix, ein Remixalbum mit Remixes diverser neuer Songs von HIStory sowie fünf bis dahin unbekannten Titeln, darunter die erfolgreiche Single Blood on the Dance Floor. Das Album verkaufte sich etwa vier Millionen Mal und ist das bis dato erfolgreichste Remix-Album. Am 31. Mai 1997 kehrte die HIStory-Welttournee mit einem Konzert im Bremer Weserstadion nach Europa zurück. Es folgten wiederum viele Konzerte in den größten Stadien. Mehr als eine halbe Million Fans kamen allein zu zehn Deutschland-Konzerten. Währenddessen wurde das millionste Ticket für ein Jackson-Konzert im Wembley-Stadion in London verkauft. Am 15. Oktober 1997 ging in Johannesburg die HIStory-Welttournee zu Ende. Obwohl die Kritiker kaum ein gutes Haar am Künstler und seiner Show ließen, trat Jackson mit dieser Tour bei insgesamt 82 Konzerten vor 4,5 Millionen Zuschauern auf. HIStory verkaufte sich weltweit insgesamt 18 Millionen Mal. In den nächsten vier Jahren trat Jackson eher sporadisch in der Öffentlichkeit auf. Im April 1998 kam seine Tochter Paris Michael Katherine zur Welt. Im März 1999 gastierte er erneut bei Wetten, dass..?, diesmal jedoch nicht, um zu singen, sondern um über die bevorstehenden Wohltätigkeitskonzerte zu sprechen. Am 27. Juni 1999 trat Jackson, neben vielen anderen Künstlern, im Rahmen des „Michael Jackson & Friends“-Konzerts zum 5. Mal (nach 1988, 1992 sowie zweimal 1997) im Münchener Olympiastadion auf und gab damit sein letztes Deutschland-Konzert. Im Mai 1999 verlor er zudem gegen den italienischen Sänger Al Bano einen Plagiatsprozess, weil weite Passagen des Hits Will You Be There mit Al Banos Lied I cigni di Balaka übereinstimmten. Im Herbst 1999 ließen sich Michael Jackson und Debbie Rowe scheiden. Das Sorgerecht für die beiden Kinder erhielt – nach einer außergerichtlichen Einigung der Eltern – Michael Jackson. Die 2000-er Jahre Im Jahr 2000 gewann Michael Jackson bei den World Music Awards einen Preis als „bestverkaufender, männlicher Popkünstler des Jahrtausends“ (Best-Selling Pop Male Artist of the Millennium). Am 7. und 10. September 2001 trat Michael Jackson bei zwei Konzerten im Madison Square Garden von New York auf, um sein 30-jähriges Bühnenjubiläum zu feiern. Dabei traten Britney Spears, *NSYNC, Whitney Houston, Usher, Gloria Estefan, Destiny’s Child sowie zum ersten Mal seit 17 Jahren alle sechs Jackson-Brüder auf. Am 29. Oktober 2001 erschien Michael Jacksons letztes, bereits seit 1998 angekündigtes, Studio-Album Invincible. Die erste Single You Rock My World verkaufte sich weltweit 1,5 Millionen mal und platzierte sich in den Top-Ten vieler Länder. Am 21. September wurde das dazugehörige, unter der Regie von Paul Hunter entstandene Musikvideo veröffentlicht. Gastauftritte in dem rund 13-minütigen Video hatten Chris Tucker, Michael Madsen, Billy Drago, Frank Tyson und Marlon Brando. Das Musikvideo wurde mit einem NAACP Image Award als „Bestes Musikvideo 2001“ ausgezeichnet. Kurz vor der Veröffentlichung von Invincible erschienen neue, erweiterte und remasterte Ausgaben von Jacksons früheren Alben Off the Wall, Thriller, Bad und Dangerous. Sie enthielten (von Dangerous abgesehen) Bonus-Material wie Demos und unter anderem unveröffentlichte Titel. Invincible enthält relativ viele Balladen. Am 3. Dezember 2001 erschien Cry, die zweite und letzte Single von Invincible, ohne Pressemeldung und Beteiligung Jacksons am Musikvideo. Als Bonus-Aufnahme befindet sich auf der Maxi-CD der unveröffentlichte Song Shout, der ursprünglich für Invincible produziert worden war, im letzten Moment jedoch gegen You Are My Life ausgetauscht wurde. Als dritte internationale Single war zunächst Unbreakable geplant. Michael Jackson wollte diesen Song bereits als erste Single veröffentlichen, jedoch lief You Rock My World als Reaktion darauf, dass dieser Song bereits als Raubkopie in Umlauf war, zuerst im Radio. Sony lehnt jegliche weitere Vermarktung des Albums ab. Somit wurden lediglich zwei kommerzielle Singles ausgekoppelt. Eine Veröffentlichung der Singles gab es in den USA nicht. Insgesamt wurden mindestens 7,5 Millionen Exemplare des Albums weltweit abgesetzt. Wirtschaftlich betrachtet war dies ein Flop, denn allein die Produktionskosten lagen zwischen 10 und 30 Millionen US-Dollar. Obwohl Invincible, wie nahezu alle vorherigen Jackson-Alben, von den Kritikern verrissen wurde, war es Nr. 1 in über 25 Ländern – auch in Deutschland, Großbritannien und den USA. Das Album wurde weltweit mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Allerdings geriet Jackson mit seiner Plattenfirma Sony Music wegen Ungereimtheiten bei der Vermarktung und Werbung in Konflikt. Sony stellte im Frühjahr 2002 jegliche weitere Vermarktung ein. 2001 wurde er auch als Solo-Künstler in die Rock and Roll Hall of Fame aufgenommen, nachdem ihm diese Ehrung bereits 1997 als Mitglied der Jackson Five zuteil geworden war. Somit hat er Anteil an vier Hollywood-Sternen: mit den Jackson Five, den Jacksons, als Solokünstler und als Songschreiber. Im Januar 2002 gewann Jackson außerdem einen American Music Award als „Künstler des Jahrhunderts“ (Artist of the Century Award). Im November 2002 kam Michael Jackson mit seinen Kindern nach Berlin zur Bambi-Verleihung, um dort für sein Lebenswerk (greatest living pop icon) ausgezeichnet zu werden. Anlässlich des Berlin-Aufenthaltes Jacksons und seiner Kinder gab es einen Zwischenfall, bei dem Jackson leichtfertig sein drittes Kind (Prince Michael II, „Blanket“, leibliche Mutter unbekannt) über den Balkon seines Hotelzimmers für einige Sekunden den Fans zur Schau hielt. Am 17. November 2003 erschien die Greatest-Hits-Compilation Number Ones, mit einem neuen Song – One More Chance. Nach You Are Not Alone, dem Welthit von 1995, und Cry von 2001 war dieser Song bereits die dritte Zusammenarbeit Jacksons mit R. Kelly. Am 22. November 2004 wurde eine weitere Greatest-Hits-Compilation veröffentlicht: The Ultimate Collection, ein Box-Set mit diversen Titeln der Jahre 1969–2004, zudem Outtakes, Demos und einigen neuen Songs (darunter We’ve Had Enough) auf 4 CDs, sowie einer DVD, die das zweistündige Konzert der Dangerous-Tour in Bukarest 1992 zeigt. Seit Juni 2005 lebte Jackson nicht mehr auf seinem Anwesen, der Neverland-Ranch. Es wurde bekannt, dass er sich stattdessen in Bahrain und Irland (2006) sowie Las Vegas (Dezember 2006) aufhielt. Seit April 2006 stand Michael Jackson kurzzeitig unter Vertrag des Labels 2Seas Records, das dem Sohn des Königs von Bahrain gehört. Am 27. Mai 2006 erhielt er bei den „MTV Video Music Awards“ in Tokio einen Legend Award. Es war sein erster öffentlicher Auftritt seit dem Freispruch am 13. Juni 2005. Am 15. November 2006 wurde ihm bei den World Music Awards in London ein Diamond Award verliehen für über 100 Millionen verkaufte Alben weltweit. Seine Alben hatten die 200-Millionen-Marke allerdings bereits überschritten. Am 30. Dezember 2006 würdigten verschiedene Künstler den verstorbenen „Godfather of Soul“, James Brown, unter ihnen auch Michael Jackson. Am 8. Februar 2008 erschien anlässlich des 25-jährigen Jubiläums des Erfolgsalbums Thriller die 25th Anniversary Edition des Albums. Nach der Special Edition aus dem Jahre 2001 ist dies bereits die zweite wesentliche Neu-Auflage des Albums. An dieser wirkten Stars wie Kanye West (Remix von Billie Jean), will.i.am (Bearbeitung von The Girl Is Mine und P.Y.T.), Akon (neue Version von Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’) und Fergie (Beat It) mit. Der The Girl Is Mine-Remix von will.i.am wurde am 25. Januar 2008 als Single veröffentlicht. Das gilt allerdings nicht für die USA – dort wurde Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’ 2008 bereits am 23. Januar als Single veröffentlicht, bislang jedoch nur als Radio-Promo. Am 5. März 2009 kündigte Michael Jackson in einer Pressekonferenz seinen Abschied von der Bühne mit der Konzertserie This Is It in der Londoner O₂-Arena an. Nachdem zuerst nur zehn Konzerte angekündigt worden waren, wurden während des Ticketverkaufs aufgrund enorm großer Nachfrage schrittweise 40 weitere Termine hinzugefügt. Die in Rekordzeit ausverkaufte Konzertreihe sollte 50 Shows vom 13. Juli 2009 bis zum 6. März 2010 umfassen. Es fand jedoch keines der Konzerte statt, da der Popstar nur 18 Tage vor Beginn der Shows in Los Angeles verstarb. Am 28. Oktober 2009 brachte Sony Pictures den Dokumentarfilm Michael Jackson’s This Is It weltweit in die Kinos, der neben den Proben im Staples Center auch Behind-the-Scenes-Footages und einige 3D-Sequenzen enthält. Am 12. Oktober 2009 war die Radiopremiere des Liedes This Is It, am 26. Oktober folgte ein Doppelalbum mit dem gleichen Titel Vorwürfe wegen sexuellen Missbrauchs von Kindern Eingestelltes Ermittlungsverfahren 1993–1994 Im August 1993 erhob Evan Chandler Vorwürfe, sein minderjähriger Sohn Jordan sei von Michael Jackson sexuell missbraucht worden. Der Vater veranlasste eine polizeiliche Untersuchung, nachdem er erfolglos 20 Millionen Dollar von Jackson gefordert hatte. Die Polizei fand keine belastenden Beweise oder Zeugen, Michael Jackson beteuerte im Fernsehen seine Unschuld. Im Januar 1994 wurde eine außergerichtliche Einigung getroffen: Michael Jacksons Versicherungsfirma verhandelte und bezahlte eigenständig in einer finanziellen Übereinkunft insgesamt 22 Millionen Dollar. Die Untersuchung wurde mangels Beweisen eingestellt, zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war ohne Strafantrag eines Opfers keine Anklageerhebung gegen einen des Kindsmissbrauchs Verdächtigten in Kalifornien möglich. Jackson wollte "kein ewig hinausgezogenes Drama im Fernsehen erleben wie bei O. J.", erlitt jedoch mit dieser schnellen Lösung einen Imageschaden. Evan Chandler geriet in die Kritik aus Profitgier gelogen zu haben.Jordan Chandler erwirkte eine einstweilige Verfügung gegen seinen Vater. Im Prozess gegen Michael Jackson im Jahre 2005 wollte er nicht aussagen und setzte sich nach Südafrika ab. Heute lebt er unter einem Decknamen zurückgezogen in Long Island, New York. Evan Chandler, zuletzt krank und nahezu zahlungsunfähig, beging am 5. November 2009 Selbstmord. Anklage und Freispruch 2003–2005 Zentraler Zeuge im Prozess gegen Jackson war Gavin Arvizo, ein im Jahr 2003 - zum Zeitpunkt der angeblichen Missbräuche - 13-jähriger Krebspatient, den Jackson durch sein Engagement bei der Make-A-Wish-Foundation kennen gelernt hatte. Jackson hatte für den Jungen die Behandlungskosten bezahlt, wie Gavin Arvizo in dem im Frühjahr 2003 ausgestrahlten TV-Interview mit Martin Bashir sagte. In der Dokumentation "Living with Michael Jackson" sprach Gavin Arvizo auch davon, mit Jackson in einem Raum geschlafen zu haben. Wie im späteren Prozessverlauf durch die Zeugenaussage des Cutters Hamid Moleshi im Kreuzverhör bewiesen werden konnte, hatte M. Bashir die Dokumentation schneiden lassen; nur für Michael Jackson unvorteilhafte Szenen wurden ausgestrahlt. M. Bashir hatte 8 Monate auf der Neverland-Ranch verbracht und Michael Jacksons Leben gefilmt. Die Erstausstrahlung des Senders ITV in England am 3. Februar 2003 wurde von 14 Millionen Fernseh-Zuschauern verfolgt. Die Ausstrahlung von "Living with Michael Jackson" brachte den Stein für die folgende Anklage ins Rollen. Worauf die Medien nie bei ihrer Berichterstattung ihr Augenmerk richteten, ist, dass "Living with Michael Jackson" in den USA erstmals am 6. März 2003 ausgestrahlt wurde, während das angebliche Opfer Gavin Arvizo als Zeitraum der angeblichen Missbräuche 20. Februar 2003 bis 12. März 2003 angab. Zwischen den Arvizos und Michael Jackson bestand eine über 2 Jahre andauernde Bekanntschaft; die Missbrauchshandlungen fanden aber angeblich erst in einem Zeitraum statt, zu dessen Ende "die ganze Welt" bereits zusah. 1999 wurde die Strafprozessordnung Kaliforniens geändert, so dass in Kindesmissbrauchsverfahren auch ohne Mithilfe des Opfers ermittelt und angeklagt werden kann. Am 18. November 2003 fand eine Razzia auf der Neverland-Ranch statt, die der Staatsanwalt von Santa Barbara County, Tom Sneddon wegen Verdachts auf mehrfachen sexuellen Missbrauchs von Kindern Haftbefehl gegen den Popstar angeordnet hatte. Die Neverland-Ranch wurde von 70 Ermittlern der Polizei durchsucht. Jegliche auf der Neverland-Ranch gefundenen pornografischen Materialien waren legal. Im späteren Verfahren abgelehnt wurde der Antrag der Staatsanwaltschaft, Downloads pornografischer Inhalte aus dem Internet in den Prozess als Beweismaterial einzubringen. Die Downloads fanden teilweise zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt statt, als sich die Arvizos auf der Neverland-Ranch aufgehalten hatte. Die Staatsanwaltschaft griff wegen fehlender aktuellerer Hinweise auf eine pädophile Neigung auf zwei im Jahr 1993 sichergestellte, legale Bücher zurück. Eines der beiden Bücher, "The Boy: a photographic essay", beinhaltet Aufnahmen aus dem Film "Lord of the Flies". Am 20. November 2003 stellte sich Michael Jackson den Behörden und wies alle Vorwürfe zurück. Nachdem Jackson vor laufenden Kameras in Handschellen abgeführt worden war, wurde er noch am selben Tag gegen eine Kaution von drei Millionen US-Dollar freigelassen. Begründet wurde die hohe Kautionssumme damit, dass Jackson kein gewöhnlicher Angeklagter sei. Tom Sneddon hatte bereits im Verfahren im Jahr 1993 gegen Jackson ermittelt. Ihm wurde nachgesagt, einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen den Künstler zu führen. Angeblich ist Sneddon der Jackson-Song D.S. auf HIStory gewidmet. „D.S.“ steht zwar laut Songtext im Album-Booklet für einen „Dom Sheldon“, und die Zeile „Dom Sheldon is a cold man“ wird im Song mehrfach wiederholt; auf die Ähnlichkeit zu „Tom Sneddon“ wiesen aber bei Erscheinen des Albums viele Rezensenten hin. Die erste Voranhörung im Prozess gegen Jackson fand am 16. Januar 2004 statt. Die Hauptverhandlung, die von einem Medienaufgebot aus aller Welt begleitet wurde, begann Anfang 2005. Beim ersten Termin erhielt Jackson von Richter Rodney Melville eine Rüge, weil er zwanzig Minuten zu spät erschienen war. Die Auswahl der Jury-Mitglieder begann am 31. Januar 2005 in Santa Maria. Die 12-köpfige Jury bestand aus acht Frauen und vier Männern im Alter von 20 bis 79 Jahren. Medienberichten zufolge erbrach sich Michael Jackson am 15. Februar 2005 auf dem Weg in den Gerichtssaal in seinem Auto, woraufhin er wegen Grippe-ähnlicher Symptome einen Kurzbesuch in einem Krankenhaus machte, was die Jurymitglieder-Auswahl verzögerte. Unter Haftandrohung bei Nichterscheinen binnen Stundenfrist erschien Jackson im März des Jahres nach einer Kurzbehandlung in einem Krankenhaus in einem Pyjama zur Verhandlung, bei der der 15-jährige Hauptzeuge zum zweiten Mal aussagte. Am 30. April 2005 wurde Michael Jackson offiziell in zehn Punkten angeklagt. Michael Jackson wurde durch den bekannten Rechtsanwalt Thomas Mesereau vertreten. Seinen bisherigen Rechtsbeistand Mike Geragos hatte er entlassen, weil dieser in einem weiteren Prozess den mittlerweile zum Tode verurteilten Scott Peterson vertrat. Sein Anwalt Thomas Mesereau plädierte auf "nicht schuldig". Während des Verfahrens verstrickte sich die Klägerfamilie in Widersprüche. Der Bruder des Klägers, Star Arvizo, sagte als Zeuge aus, den Kläger und Michael Jackson bei zwei Gelegenheiten während sexueller Handlungen beobachtet zu haben. Im Kreuzverhör widersprachen sich Details zum zweiten angeblichen Sexualakt mit den Aussagen, die der Bruder gegenüber dem Kinderpsychologen Stanley Katz zu Protokoll gab. Stark voneinander abweichende Aussagen machte Star Arvizo nicht nur zu den angeblich beobachteten Missbrauchshandlungen, sondern zur Bekleidung seines Bruders Gavin Arvizo während der angeblichen Beobachtungen. Star Arvizo gab außerdem an, dass die Alarmanlage angegangen sei, als er das Schlafzimmer Jacksons betrat, konnte aber keine plausiblen Erklärungen dafür liefern, weshalb Jackson von dem Geräusch nicht hochgeschreckt sei. Auch die Angaben des Klägers selbst waren nicht stimmig. Die Zahl der angeblichen Missbräuche reduzierte sich von anfangs 5 – 7 beim Polizei-Interview auf nur 2 im späteren Prozess angegebene Missbrauchshandlungen. Bei Fragen der damaligen Ermittler hatte Gavin Arvizo geantwortet, dass er mehr über Sex wisse als Michael Jackson und bezeichnete den Sänger wörtlich als "naiv". Diese Aussage von Gavin Arvizo am 19. Januar 2004 gegenüber Beamten des Santa Barbara Sheriff's department wurde auf Tonband aufgezeichnet. . Am 13. Juni 2005 wurde Jackson in allen zehn Anklagepunkten einstimmig freigesprochen. Während des Verfahrens gegen Michael Jackson musste die Mutter des Klägers eingestehen, auf einem Antrag für Sozialleistungen falsche Angaben gemacht zu haben. In einem Verfahren gegen sie wurde sie im Februar 2006 zu Sozialstunden und einer Geldstrafe verurteilt. Werke Schriften *''Moonwalk Leben, Goldmann Wilhelm, München 1988, 221 S., ISBN 3-442-32510-2 (Autobiografie) (Aus dem Amerikan. übertr. von Thomas Ziegler). *''Dancing the Dream – Gedichte und Gedanken, Goldmann, München 1992, 157 S., ISBN 3-442-42079-2 (Aus dem Amerikan. von W. M. Riegel). *Michael Jackson, Christian Marks (Red.): Michael Jackson, King of Pop, X-Medien, Egenhofen 2001, 304 S., ISBN 3-9806524-1-6 (Bildband, mit Diskografie S. 274–278) (Übers.: Ursula Bischoff). *''Thriller 25th Anniversary: The Book, Celebrating the Biggest Selling Album of All Time'' (Englisch), ML Publishing Group, Los Angeles 2008, 141 S., ISBN 0-9768891-9-6 oder ISBN 978-0-9768891-9-9. Studioalben *1972: Got to Be There *1972: Ben *1973: Music & Me *1975: Forever, Michael *1979: Off the Wall *1982: Thriller *1987: Bad *1991: Dangerous *1995: HIStory – Past, Present and Future Book I *1997: Blood on the Dance Floor – HIStory in the Mix *2001: Invincible Filmografie *1978: The Wiz – Das zauberhafte Land (VHS, 2004: DVD; insgesamt 4 Oscar-Nominierungen) *1984: Making Michael Jackson’s Thriller (VHS/Laserdisc, nicht DVD) *1986: Captain EO (Dieser Film war von 1986 bis 1998 in den verschiedenen Disneyland-Parks zu sehen, kommerziell unveröffentlicht.) *1988: Moonwalker (VHS/Laserdisc, 2004: DVD) *1989: Michael Jackson … The Legend Continues (VHS/Laserdisc) *1991: Die Simpsons (als Synchronsprecher für die Episode Die Geburtstags-Überraschung; im Abspann aus Vertragsgründen unter dem Synonym John Jay Smith gelistet) *1993: Dangerous – The Short Films (VHS/VCD, 2001: DVD) *1995: Video Greatest Hits – HIStory (VHS/VCD, 2001: DVD) *1996: Ghosts (Uraufführung in ausgewählten US-Kinos) *1997: Ghosts (abgeänderte Fassung, VHS/VCD, nicht DVD) *1997: HIStory on Film Vol. 2 (VHS/VCD, 1998: DVD) *2002: Men in Black II (DVD) *2003: Number Ones (DVD) *2004: Live in Bucharest: The Dangerous Tour (DVD, zunächst nur im Boxset The Ultimate Collection enthalten, später auch einzeln erhältlich) *2004: Miss Cast Away (DVD) *2005: Live in Bucharest: The Dangerous Tour (Einzel-DVD) *2009: Michael Jackson’s This Is It Videoclips Michael Jackson war und ist bekannt für seine aufwändigen Musikvideoproduktionen. Folgende Musikvideos sind ausgestrahlt worden: *1979: Don’t Stop ’til You Get Enough *1980: Rock with You *1980: She’s out of My Life *1983: Billie Jean *1983: Beat It *1983: Say Say Say (mit Paul McCartney und La Toya Jackson) *1984: Thriller *1985: We Are the World (USA for Africa) *1987: Bad (u. a. mit Wesley Snipes) *1987: The Way You Make Me Feel (u. a. mit La Toya Jackson) *1988: Man in The Mirror *1988: Dirty Diana *1988: Another Part Of Me *1988: Smooth Criminal (auch als „Zeitraffer“-Version) *1989: Leave Me Alone (aus dem Film „Moonwalker“) *1989: Liberian Girl (mit vielen Stars) *1991: Black or White (mit Macaulay Culkin, Tyra Banks, Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson) *1992: Remember the Time (mit Eddie Murphy, Iman, Magic Johnson) *1992: In the Closet (mit Naomi Campbell) (auch als Remix-Video „Club Mix“) *1992: Who Is It (2 Versionen: Europäische und US-Version; US-Version beinhaltet lediglich Zusammenschnitt diverser Konzerte) *1992: Jam (mit NBA-Star Michael „Air“ Jordan) *1992: Heal the World *1993: Whatzupwitu (mit Eddie Murphy) *1993: Give In to Me (mit Slash, seltene Alternativ-Version mit anderen Szenen existiert) *1993: Will You Be There (auch als „Free Willy“-Version) *1993: Gone Too Soon *1995: Scream (mit Janet Jackson) *1995: Childhood (auch als „Free Willy 2“-Version) *1995: You Are Not Alone (mit Lisa Marie Presley, Alternativ-Version mit anderen Szenen inkl. MJ als Engel existiert) *1995: Earth Song *1996: They Don’t Care About Us (2 Versionen: 1. spielt in Brasilien, 2. im Gefängnis mit Einblendung diverser historischer Gräueltaten) *1996: Stranger in Moscow *1996: Why (mit 3T) *1997: Blood on the Dance Floor (auch als Remix-Video „Refugee Camp Mix“) *1997: HIStory (Tony Moran Remix) *1997: Ghosts (Zusammenschnitt des gleichnamigen Musikfilms) *2001: You Rock My World (mit Chris Tucker, Marlon Brando, Michael Madsen, Billy Drago; mehrere unterschiedlich lange Versionen, u. a. mit anderer Soundabmischung und ein paar zusätzlichen Szenen) *2001: Cry (ohne Beteiligung von Michael Jackson) *2001: What More Can I Give (Studio-Aufnahmen, die bei der Bambi-Verleihung 2002 und den Radio Music Awards 2003 gezeigt wurden) *2003: One More Chance (Zusammenschnitt diverser Videos/Konzerte, richtiges Video wurde weder fertiggestellt noch veröffentlicht) *2004: Cheater (nur im UK gezeigter Zusammenschnitt diverser Konzerte) *2009: This Is It (Zusammenschnitt aus Szenen der Dokumentation This Is It) Auszeichnungen Michael Jackson erhielt unter anderem folgende Auszeichnungen: *''American Cinema Awards'' (1990) *''American Dance Award'' (1989) *''American Music Awards'' (1980, 1981, 1984, 1986, 1988, 1989, 1993, 1996, 2002, 2009) *''American Video Awards'' (1984) *''Bambi'' (2002) *''Billboard Awards'' (1972, 1980, 1983, 1984, 1988, 1989) *''Billboard Video Awards'' (1983) *''Black Gold Awards'' (1983) *''Blues & Soul'' (1988) *''Boy Scouts of America'' (1990) *''BMI Awards'' (1990, 1993) *''Bravo Magazin'' (1987, 1988, 1989, 1992, 1993, 1998) *''BRE Awards'' (1989) *''BRIT Awards'' (1984, 1988, 1989, 1996) *''British Academy of Music Awards'' (1989) *''British Phonographic Industry Awards'' (1981, 1989) *''Capital Children Museum'' (1990) *''Cashbox'' (1980, 1983, 1989) *''Congress'' (1972): Special Commendation for positive Role Models: The Jackson 5 *''Crenshaw Community Youth and Arts Foundation'' (1994) *''Crystal Globe Awards'' (1984) *''Ebony Magazine Awards'' (1984) *''Ebony Magazine American Black Achievement Award'' (1988) *''Echo'' (1993) *''Emmy Nominee'' (1990) *''Entertainment Tonight'' (1989) *''Forbes Magazine'' (1988, 1989) *''Friday Night Video'' (1989) *''Gardener Street Elementary School'' (1989) *''Golden Globe Awards'' (1972) *''Grammy Awards'' (1971, 1979, 1983, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1989, 1990, 1993, 1995) (18-mal) *''Guild Hall Party'' (1988) *''Guinness Book of World Records'' (1984, 1986, 1993, 2006) *''Hollywood Star'' (1984) *''Hotel Royal Plaza'' (1984) *''MTV Japan'' (2006) *''MTV Awards'' (1984, 1989, 1991) *''MTV Vanguard'' (1988) *''Music Connection'' (1990) *''NAACP Image Awards'' (1970, 1971, 1972, 1980, 1981, 1984, 1988, 1993) *''National Urban Coalition'' (1989) *''NARM'' (1984) *''Operation One to One Award'' (1992) *''Oscar-Nominierung für den Song „Ben“'' 1973 *''People’s Choice Awards'' (1984, 1986, 1989) *''Pop Rock Magazine'' (1994) *''Rolling Stone'' (1983, 1989) **''Australien'' (1983): Album of the Year, Single of the Year **''Brasilien'' (1983): International Artist of the Year **''Griechenland'' (1983): Record of the Year **''Großbritannien'' (1983, 1984): Album of the Year, Artist of the Year **''Italien'' (1983): Artist of the Year **''Japan'' (1983): Artist of the Year, Male Vocalist, Album of the Year **''Niederlande'' (1983): Album of the Year **''Spanien'' (1983): Most Important Foreign Album *''Sony Entertainment (CBS Records)'' (1990) *''Soul Train Awards'' (1988, 1989, 1990, 1993) *''UNCF'' (1988) *''Vanity Fair'' (1989, 1990) *''World Music Awards'' (1989 – u. a. Hall of Fame, 1993 – u. a. World’s Best Selling Artist of the Era, 2000 – Best-Selling Pop Male Artist of the Millennium, 2006 – Diamond Award) *''Gabon, Africa'' (1992): National Honor of Merit Award *''Wembley-Stadion'' (1988): For Seven Sell Out Record Breaking Shows *''World Award'' (Wien, 2002): World Arts Award *''President of U.S. George Bush'' (1992): Point of Light Ambassador *''World Award'' (2009): Save the World Award, posthum im Kernkraftwerk Zwentendorf *2009 wurde Michael Jackson postum in folgenden Kategorien mit insgesamt 4 American Music Awards ausgezeichnet: **'Rock/Pop': Bester männlicher Künstler und Bestes Album (Number Ones) **'Soul/Rhythm&Blues': Bester männlicher Künstler und Bestes Album (Number Ones) Rekorde Michael Jackson hält eine ganze Reihe von Rekorden der Musikindustrie, unter anderem: *Nach Tonträgerverkäufen innerhalb eines Jahres „Erfolgreichster Künstler aller Zeiten“ (Most Successful Entertainer of all Time, Auszeichnung der Guinness World Records), da er 1989 alleine durch den Verkauf von Tonträgern 125 Millionen US-Dollar verdiente. *Das meistverkaufte Musikalbum der Welt – Thriller von 1982 mit ca. 109 Millionen verkauften Exemplaren. *Der erste Künstler, der offiziell mehr als 100 Millionen Musikalben außerhalb der USA verkaufte. *Männlicher Solokünstler mit den meisten Nr.-1-Singles in den US-amerikanischen Charts (14). *Die meisten Hit-Singles in den UK-Charts innerhalb eines Jahres. *Künstler mit den meisten Alben, die von Null auf Eins in die US-Charts eingestiegen sind – Bad, Dangerous, HIStory und Invincible. *Erster Sänger, der von Null auf Platz 1 der US-Singles Charts einstieg (You Are Not Alone, 1995). *Erfolgreichste Konzertserie, im Sommer 1988 waren seine Konzerte für sieben Nächte im Wembley-Stadion in London ausverkauft, insgesamt besuchten 504.000 Menschen diese sieben Konzerte. *Künstler, der die meisten Grammy Awards bei einer Verleihung gewann (8 Stück, 1984). *Die meisten Nummer-eins-Hits eines Albums in den USA (Bad – fünf Singles dieses Albums erreichten die Spitzenposition). *Das meistverkaufte Musikvideo der Welt, die Videokassette Making Michael Jackson’s Thriller von 1983. *Höchstbezahlter Prominenter für Werbespots, Pepsi zahlte ihm 12 Millionen US-Dollar, damit er für sie vier Werbespots dreht. *Künstler mit den teuersten Videoclips: Scream (bis heute), Black or White sowie You Rock My World, die jeweils mehrere Millionen Dollar verschlangen. Ebenfalls in die Millionen gingen die Produktionen der Clips Remember the Time sowie In the Closet. *Im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde ist Jackson der Eintrag „erfolgreichster Unterhaltungskünstler aller Zeiten“ gewidmet. *Mit elf Tickets pro Sekunde am schnellsten ausverkaufte Konzertserie: 750.000 Eintrittskarten für 50 geplante Konzerte in London von Juli 2009 bis März 2010. *Er hält außerdem zusammen mit seiner Familie den Rekord der erfolgreichsten Popmusik-Familie. *Kurz nach seinem Tode waren 24 Singles (davon eine mit The Jackson Five) und neun Alben gleichzeitig in den Media-Control-Charts vertreten, in den offiziellen UK-Singles-Charts sind es 22 der 75 Platzierungen und in Australien sowie der Schweiz bestimmen mehr als ein Drittel der Plätze die Single-Hitparade. In der darauf folgenden Woche waren die ersten sechs Plätze der Album-Charts von Jackson belegt, es waren acht Alben mit Jackson unter den ersten neun Plätzen vertreten bzw. insgesamt 13 Alben innerhalb der Top 50. *Mit 2,3 Millionen verkauften Musik-Downloads in einer Woche hat er als erster die Grenze von 1 Million verkaufter Downloads pro Woche überschritten. *Der Film Michael Jackson’s This Is It ist der erfolgreichste Konzertfilm aller Zeiten. Michael Jackson in der Bildenden Kunst Michael Jackson wurde mehrfach von bildenden Künstlern dargestellt. Der Pop-Art-Künstler Andy Warhol fertigte in den 1980er Jahren eine Reihe von Portraits Jacksons an. Eines wurde im August 2009 für mehr als eine Million Dollar versteigert. 1988 schuf der amerikanische Künstler Jeff Koons die lebensgroße Porzellanskulptur Michael Jackson and Bubbles, die den Musiker zusammen mit seinem Schimpansen Bubbles darstellt. Den ähnlichen Titel Michael Jackson and Bubbles (Gold) trägt auch die 1997 bis 1999 entstandene Skulptur von Paul McCarthy, die sich im Besitz der Friedrich Christian Flick Collection befindet. Zur selben Zeit entstand McCarthys Werk Michael Jackson White, 2002 folgte Michael Jackson Fucked Up (Big Head). Jacksons mit Bergkristallen besetzter Handschuh, den er 1984 bei der Grammy-Verleihung getragen hatte, wurde selbst zum Ausstellungsojekt. Er wurde 1999 in der Ausstellung Heaven – An exhibition that will break your heart in der Kunsthalle Düsseldorf gezeigt. Literatur *Jürgen Seibold: Michael Jackson. Rastatt: Pabel-Moewig, 1992, 79 S., ISBN 3-8118-3901-2 (Biografie, mit Diskografie) (V.I.P. Music). *Adrian Grant: Michael Jackson: die komplette Chronik von 1958 bis heute. Königswinter: Heel 1995, 184 S., ISBN 3-89365-419-4 (Übers.: Anna-Maria Dahm; Bernhard Mogge). *Jochen Ebmeier: Michael Jackson – Das Phänomen. Rasch und Röhring, Hamburg 1997, 256 S., ISBN 3-89136-639-6 (Biografie). *Sabine Waldbach: Michael Jackson. München: Heyne 1998, 128 S., ISBN 3-453-13951-8 (Heyne-Bücher 33, Heyne Mini). *Margott Schürings: Das Mysterium von Michael Jackson und Sathya Sai Baba. Hohenpeissenberg: Adwaita 1999, 192 S., ISBN 3-934281-00-1. *J. Randy Taraborrelli: Michael Jackson: Die Biographie. Heel, Königswinter 2000, 608 S., ISBN 3-89365-795-9 (Biografie; dt. Übers.: Bernhard Mogge). *Marcel Feige: Das große Lexikon über Michael Jackson. Das Kompendium des King of Pop: Alle Singles, Alben, Hits, Flops, Gerüchte und Wahrheiten. Lexikon-Imprint-Verlag bzw. Schwarzkopf & Schwarzkopf, Berlin 2002, 429 S., ISBN 3-89602-504-X. *Margo Jefferson: Über Michael Jackson. Berlin: Berliner Taschenbuch-Verlag 2008, 171 S., ISBN 978-3-8333-0559-7 (BvT, 559) (Biografie; Aus dem Amerikan. von Frank Wegner).